


Tribute

by lililizi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: 立克 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: *无敌巨刀*源自我的一个梦，不能我自己哭，写出来大家一起哭*答应我看到结尾，再说打不打我【doge.jpg】*立克发糖，栗子发刀





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> *无敌巨刀  
> *源自我的一个梦，不能我自己哭，写出来大家一起哭  
> *答应我看到结尾，再说打不打我【doge.jpg】
> 
> *立克发糖，栗子发刀

1.

赵立安死了。

所有人都措手不及。

Jack赶到事发现场的时候还没来得及看盖在白布下面的赵子一眼，就被孟少飞两拳打倒在地。

怎么会，怎么会这样。

Jack任拳交落在自己身上，他感觉不到痛，眼睛死死盯住躺在地上的人，他不敢相信也不愿意相信，他宁愿这只是一场梦。

“Jack，你说的要好好照顾他的呢！！！方谅典！！这就是你说的照顾他保护他！啊！！！”

可惜这终归不是一场梦，身上的痛和孟少飞的声音如此清晰强烈的传来，无不在提醒着他，  
赵立安死了，内个说好了要让他煮一辈子饭的人就这么死了。

唐毅拉开了气头上的孟少飞，拉起坐在地上的Jack，拍了拍身上的灰尘，看了一眼白布覆住的人。

“去吧，去看看他最后一眼。”

一边被拉开的孟少飞还在破口大骂，唐毅上前揽住孟少飞的肩膀，缓缓的一下一下拍着他的背，终于，天不怕地不怕的孟少飞大声的哭了出来。

Jack盯着那块白色慢慢的走近，慢慢的掀开。

是他的爱人，他说了要爱一辈子守护一辈子的爱人，就这么苍白着脸颊躺在地上，身上布满了大大小小的伤口，青的，紫的，刀口的皮肉往外翻着。

“安安，我来了，我们回家好不好，我给你煮了你最爱吃的，我没回家…好不好…啊…回家…”

“Jack你冷静一点！”

“安安，回家，我们回家…”Jack反复的摸索着赵子脸颊上那道伤口，一遍一遍的喊着赵子的名字。

“你冷静一点，赵子他死了，死了！因为你，都是因为你！”

不可能不可能，安安还在等我回家煮咖喱牛肉，不可能，对，这一定是梦。

Jack抱住头，张着嘴吧却发现自己怎么也喊不出声来，甚至连眼泪也流不下来，他一遍一遍的告诉自己安安在家，在等自己回去。

眼前一片漆黑之前，孟少飞的哭声，钰琦的啜泣声，现场嘈杂的议论声都慢慢的远去，只有赵子伸开手跟自己说，

“Jack～我饿了，我们回家！”

 

2.

葬礼是在一个月后举行的，是个阳光明媚的日子，也是赵立安30岁的生日。

赵立安为人和善，又是个热心肠，什么都愿意帮，从小在奶奶的庇护下长成了善良正直，又单纯可爱的样子，侦三上上下下都把他当弟弟养着护着，连小一辈的也是如此。

来了很多人，侦三上上下下还有各个警局各个科室，还有赵子帮助过的人。Jack以赵立安爱人的身份主持了这场葬礼，亲手把他的爱人葬在了山清水秀的墓园。

其实很多人都是埋怨Jack的， 本来赵子单纯善良活着，见过最可怕的场面也不过是在审讯室遇上一两个凶神恶煞的犯人罢了。

可是遇上Jack就不一样了，他带着复杂的身份背景和之前的恩恩怨怨来到赵子的生活中。开始时，没有人认同，甚至连孟少飞也不认同。

但是每次赵子提起Jack是都要从眼神中溢出来的爱告诉他们，或许只是他们多虑了。

后来孟少飞私下约Jack狠狠地打了一架，两个人累的躺在地上喘气儿的时候，孟少飞拍了拍Jack的肩膀，说一定要好好保护赵子，不然他孟少飞第一个跟他拼命。

葬礼结束，大家都陆陆续续的走了，只有钰琦内个小姑娘红肿着眼睛跟Jack说了句节哀顺变。

阳光过于刺眼了，照的墓碑上照片里的男孩子笑容越发的明媚，Jack眼睛一眨不眨的盯了好久，就到眼睛酸的都要盖过他心里的苦了。

可是他还是没掉一滴眼泪。

人说大悲无泪，大喜有泪。

看来说的也没错罢。

 

3.

葬礼结束后，Jack就消失了，谁也联系不上他。

这边侦三也没歇着，上上下下都像不知疲倦的陀螺一样工作，誓死也要找出残害赵子的凶/手。

案/情慢慢的有了进展，凶/手也一点点浮出水面。原来真的是Jack之前惹上的仇家，盯上赵子想威胁Jack交出一些东西。

但谁都没想到，赵子能坚持这么久，咬紧了牙关生生挺过残忍的手段，只字未提。

不肖几天，t市迎来了阴雨季节，整天阴沉着或者暴雨倾盆雷声滚滚。虽说凶手被锁定了，但是却迟迟抓捕不到，一时让侦三陷入了低沉。

就在一个普通的阴雨绵绵的早晨，几名罪犯被挑断了手筋脚筋连同他们贩du走si的证据一通扔在了侦三的大门口。

他们都知道Jack回来了。

面对几名罪犯对某人暴行的恐告大家都选择了视而不见，然后拔掉了审讯室的监控，用了点“特殊手段”。

大家再见到Jack是几天后，烦人的雷雨季节还没过去，天老是压低了遮住太阳，让人喘都喘不过来气儿。

红发的男人剃了头发，变成了利利索索的寸头，颜色也染回了黑色，眼里的温柔连同笑容即使是伪装的笑容被一齐埋葬在了城外的墓园里。

男人变得更沧桑了，下巴冒出了胡茬，眼下坠着青紫的黑眼圈，精致的脸上多了一条从眉尾延长到颧骨的疤。

收拾了赵子的东西抬腿就要走却被办公室里的老大拦住了去路。没人知道内天到底老大跟Jack说了什么，只知道Jack出来的时候，点了只烟，狠狠地吸了两口，然后又抬眼瞄到了“禁止吸烟”的牌子，徒手捻灭了烟头，扔到垃圾桶里。

接着环视了一圈，对着所有人鞠了个躬，抱着东西就离开了。

之后的很长，很长的一段时间里，没人见过Jack也不知道他去了哪。但是每次去祭拜赵子的时候都能发现墓碑前他最爱吃的饭菜和坠着点蓝色的小雏菊。

天真纯洁，幸福，离别。

 

4.

 

Jack坐在门口的石阶上，一下一下的顺着怀里猫的毛，阳光好的不像话，小猫被烤的暖烘烘的，时不时发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

这样的生活Jack他幻想了很久，在乡下的园子里，种种菜，撸撸猫，晒着温暖的太阳回忆过去，一切都很完美，只是差了内个笑起来有兔牙的男孩儿，他的爱人，赵立安。

猫是只杂毛猫，Jack捡到它的时候才几个月大。在暴雨狂风里仿佛下一秒就要离开了，又脏又瘦，颤颤巍巍的来蹭Jack的脚。

把淋湿的猫小心翼翼的放到夹克里，几乎是一瞬间泪就流了出来，跪在暴雨里哭了个尽兴，此时此刻才有了自己还活在这世上的感觉。

赵子死的时候他没有哭，亲手把爱人葬礼他没有哭，不是不悲伤而是已经悲伤到眼泪都没有了。

甚至都感知不到自己还活在这个世上，拖着躯壳帮他报仇，可是随爱人离去的灵魂再也回不来了。

雨下了很久，男人也哭了很久。

最后Jack抱着猫来到了赵子奶奶乡下的老家，一住就是漫长的许久。

猫舒服的打了个滚儿，在Jack的掌心蹭了蹭，继续窝了个舒服的位置偷懒儿。这样的日子变得缓慢悠长，久到Jack都要以为自己会这样慢慢老去的时候，他却收到了唐毅寄来的婚礼邀请函。

 

5.

唐毅孟少飞也没想到Jack会来，本来是抱着试试的心态寄过去的邀请函，可是Jack却在婚礼当天赶了过来。

孟少飞虽然知道并不能怪Jack，但是心里一直埋怨着。不过时间过了这么久，再加上Jack本来也是朋友，所以他还是非常开心Jack能来。

一切都进行的很顺利，婚礼结束，亲朋好友都陆陆续续的安排去休息了。行天盟的人又凑了一桌，喝着酒，怀念着过往。

“Jack，我说你也老大不小了，咋还不找个老婆，你看哥都俩小孩儿了，嗝…”以前和Jack亲近的老大哥喝多了酒就开始胡言乱语。

一旁的孟少飞听了又勾起了往事，心里又不免难过起来，借着酒劲儿，摔了杯子就离桌了，唐毅立马去追赶。

 

玻璃破碎的声音在空气中炸裂，乱糟糟的酒桌这才安静下来，喝多了酒的老大哥这才意识到自己这嘴又放了啥狗屁话，不好意思的看向Jack。

被大家盯着的男人，抬起头，磨了磨后槽牙，硬生生的扯出个笑，如果算的话，说了句没关系，然后也追了出去。

Jack追过去的时候孟少飞还在和唐毅争吵，字字句句的清晰的传到他的耳朵里。

“飞，你别这样，Jack他，他也很苦啊。”

“我知道，我都知道，可是我就是生气，为什么是他Jack惹的麻烦，后果要让赵子来承担！”

“阿飞…”

“唐毅，你说赵子死之前一定很绝望吧，没人来救他，他明明那么怕痛的，而且内些人还对他…”

“好了阿飞，别哭了，别哭了…”少主温柔的环住爱人的腰，抚去他的眼泪。

“唐毅，我难受啊，如果没有这件事，赵子会比我们先结婚的吧，内个小傻子求婚都想自己来。”侦三扛把子伏在爱人的肩上哭的上气不接下气，不过一下一秒他就被人拽离。

“你说什么？”Jack沙哑的声音从孟少飞背后传来，他紧紧握住孟少飞的手腕想要一个答案，“赵子他…”

唐毅上前掰开Jack的手把孟少飞揽在身后，盯着Jack欲言又止，最后还是孟少飞说了句，告诉他吧，唐毅。

他才知道了当年的全部，和孟少飞如此痛恨自己的原因。

原来赵子不仅仅被用私刑，严逼拷打，那几个禽兽还轮x了赵子。

原来赵子的死因并不是因为那些致命伤，而是堆积到极端的绝望和痛苦，法医说。

原来，赵子早就准备和Jack求婚，被劫持前他就是到首饰店去取定制的婚戒。到他死，两枚戒指都被紧紧的握在左手的掌心，紧紧的。

心脏像被攥紧了一样，一口血涌上了喉咙，甜甜的，腥腥的。等唐毅把对戒交到Jack手里的时候，这口血迫不及待的喷了出来。

有几滴和戒指上本来的暗红色混合在一起，刺眼夺目却异常的和谐。

Jack的身躯重重的摔在地上，慌乱中他听见赵子颤抖着呼吸的求救声，

“Jack，救我，救救我，Jack，为什么还不来…救救我…ja…”

 

6.

 

“不要，不要，安安…安安…”

“安安…不…”

Jack忽的睁开眼睛，坐起身来，却发现自己好好的躺在他和赵子的卧室里，身边…

安安！

Jack简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，明明心口的痛像真的一样，可是安安却踏实的谁在自己身边，微微长着嘴巴呼吸。

利落的抬手给自己一个耳光，强烈的痛感似乎真的在告诉他安安没死，甚至还踏踏实实的躺在自己身边，安安全全的。

被吵醒了的小孩儿就迷迷糊糊的醒来，眼睛都没睁开就黏糊的凑过来，送上唇瓣和甜甜的早安吻。

“早啊，ja…啊…”

一句早安都没说完就被淹没在了男朋友汹汹的吻里，撬开牙齿，舔过每一寸口腔，赵子只能被迫仰着头接受。

终于结束了这个粗暴的早安吻，赵子慢慢的喘匀气儿，环着男朋友的腰询问。

回答他的只有更紧的拥抱，仿佛要把他勒紧身体里的拥抱，分都不能分开的那样。

“安安，再也不要离开我了，再也不要。”

 

end.

 

 

哈哈哈惊不惊喜，我给姐妹们圆回来了。  
其实是想完完全全按照我的梦来，写一篇无敌巨刀但是不舍的让立克be也不舍的让我们安安死。  
后来想想，我做这个梦也不是毫无头绪的，可能是觉得Jack很少安全感吧，明明已经拥有了幸福，可是过去的一切又再让他时刻担心着，他会不会带给赵子什么。不过，anyway，Jack是一定会保护好赵子任何时候，所以，这只是个Jack缺少安全感幻化成的梦，只能是梦。


End file.
